Joy, Scars, Love (Part 1)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: This is the sequel to Joy, Scars, Fear series where Emily meets up with her total past.


***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Chapter One

Emily was exhausted and wanted to sleep on the plane back to London but her emotions were having none of it. She kept thinking about the consequences of picking up on a moment's notice and running back to D.C. to rescue JJ. Thankfully the outcome justified the means in her opinion but she would have to wait another six hours to see if London felt the same way as she did.

She knew that Interpol would be okay with it since a terrorist plot was spoiled but Kia was a whole another ball game. The furry of the brunette was legendary and she already was having feelings of abandonment that Emily was trying to quail before she left. She knew she would have to pay hell's toll when she got back but JJ's life was worth every shekel of her emotions that she would have to pay.

XXXXX

Kia knew that Emily had deep feelings for her BAU family but hadn't had to deal with them taking her lover's attention so far. Now she was faced with the day she knew would come the day that the phone would ring and Emily was gone to her BAU family.

She had met two of the team members by chance when Emily moved in her flat. She had gotten her old friend in her building on short notice. Luckily the flat beside her had become available due to a tenants mother being ill. She couldn't forget the cheeky blonde full of beans and the buff bloke. After meeting them she wondered what the other members of the BAU were like.

Then she met Maura and Declan only a month ago. Emily wasn't forth coming with information on her life in America but one look at Maura Isles and she knew her chances of a family with Emily were near slim to none. Those two looked at each other like the sun rose and set in each other. Yet she still hoped the woman she loved could see what was in front of her in London. She wished Emily saw how much she and Chessie loved her.

Now that her biggest fear had come true she wondered where the two of them would go from here. She wondered if she could keep her anger and jealousy at bay. She knew if she came on to strong Emily would bolt. Yet she just couldn't let the brunette get away with vanishing into thin air for four days without a word. Time would tell soon when her plane landed in four hours.

XXXXX

Emily decided to head to the office and deal with the politics there than seeing the hurt she knew would be in the Kia eyes.

"Hey bolshie good to have you back on this side of the pond."

"Well I have to admit I like bolshie better than boss. Why can't anyone around here just call me Prentiss?"

"Because we be British mum and it cheeses you off." Xandy said with a smirk on her face.

Emily just laughed and wondered if all computer tech analysts were the same deep down. Alexandra who hated being called that or being called Alex as she remembered her first mistake with Garcia's British conservative dopplerganger. Their dress was opposite but their sass was the same.

"Holly is on her way up to brief you on the events of the past days."

"Thank you Xandy. Oh and I appreciate all your help with the situation in America. Garcia said to tell you she loved the tea and she made me bring you back a D.C. t-shirt and coffee mug which I'll give to you before I leave."

"No worries mum, I'm off to my cottage. Oh… I almost forgot…" she said snapping her fingers and laughing. "Your trouble and strife be tetchy when she has called checking on you but don't worry bolshie she be all mouth and no trousers."

"She is not my wife and I wish that was true Xandy but I might get the trousers after the past few days." She said knowing the truth in her words leaving the woman going to her desk.

"All that" Holly said as she met Emily at her desk.

"Hello and I'm good, have I missed anything important?"

"No mum we are still proceeding with surveillance on the east side warehouse and we also have the cameras working again at the docks."

"Good. Thank you for stepping in while I was away."

"It was my pleasure mum. I'm here when needed."

Emily looked at the fiery red head and smiled. She knew that her employees were just as loyal to her as she was to the BAU. She tried to distance herself from them like Hotch had his team but found it hard at times. She truly gained a new respect for her former boss by supervising her own team.

"Mum will you be working a full day today?" She said with a questioning look.

"I was planning on it why?"

"Don't you think a visit to the trouble and strife should be first in order."

"Why does everyone call her that she's not my wife?"

"Not that she doesn't want to be begging your pardon," Holly said with a smirk on her face as she left.

"I know. I know." Emily said with a deep sigh.

XXXXX

"Kia… Chessie… Is anyone home?" Emily said as she stepped into her girlfriend's flat.

"She's here mum she's back!" Came a high pitch yell from the three foot brunette who was running towards her.

"Hello sprog."

"Emily I missed you so much."

"I missed you too and I brought you back something in that bag over there." Emily smiled picking the little girl up thinking it was so much easier being forgiven by a four year old. "Where is your mum?"

"She is up stairs feeling brassed off."

"Hey watch your language young lady."

"That's what I heard her saying on the phone."

"Remember what we talked about a week ago?"

"About not repeating adults' conversations"

"Yeah that would be the one."

"Sorry Emily. Can I get my surprise now?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to check on your mum."

She was not looking forward to this conversation. Holly had been right; she should've come home to talk but just couldn't face Kia right away. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 7pm. She winced knowing that the woman in the bedroom knew she had landed at 9am thanks to Clyde calling her thinking she had gone home first.

Emily opened the door to the brunette's bedroom and found the woman lying facing the wall away from her. "Kia I'm back." she offered as an ice breaker.

"You were back at 9am but I guess you got too busy to let me know."

"Ouch," Emily thought. "I'm sorry. I have been going over and over in my mind how to explain this but nothing I have come up with will help my cause any."

"I am so cheesed off with you Emily Prentiss. Not because you left to help your friends but you left Chessie and me in the dark for days! Your office wouldn't give me any information because I am sod all in writing! I have gone for days with no news wondering where you were if you were alive! Then this morning Clyde calls here thinking you would come here first and wanted to talk with you and I tell him "No I haven't heard anything for four days." He apologized and hangs up quickly! The only reason I knew you were in D.C. was a message left on your answer machine that I heard while feeding Sergio this morning!"

Emily felt like a dog. "There was an emergency I had to help with. A person's life depended on it Kia, a person who is very dear to me. I can't explain it but I owe this person so much. I had to go."

"I know you are a very private person. I know your job makes you even more so but Emily we are planning a family. I love you so much but I am so brassed off right now. Please just leave." She said in a defeated tone.

"I get it. I will give you space but know I am still in this thing. I just want Chessie and you safe and I still want to be a family." Emily said hoping to take some of the fire and sting out of her actions. She knew she had a lot of mending to do but how? She could take the brunette's yelling and anger but the silent treatment and not even looking at her was new and Emily had to admit very scary and painful.

XXXXX

"Come to my liar oh blonde one there be conversations needed." Garcia said pointing at JJ who cringed at her best friends words.

Sighing to herself and deciding to get the pain over with quickly like ripping a Band-Aid off she made her way to Penelope's office.

"Okay what's up Yoda?"

"Do not what's up me Butter Cup. How did you and the Empister leave things?"

"Pen I can't explain it but we are okay. We didn't talk but we did."

"Oh some of that Lady Morticia stuff?"

"Kind of, I understand them more now."

"Well is she coming back to us? Did you explain you were an ass and that you still love her?"

"Pen she knows I will always love her and no I do not think she is moving back."

"Unfortunately I think your right but JJ she is still in pain. Did you see her face when you told everyone about not being able to have any more children? She looked sick and furious all in one. What was that all about?"

"I have no clue but I did see the look."

"I worry about her JJ no one over there knows her like we do. She is our brooding princess."

"I know Pen but I can't make her come back that has to be her decision or she will not be happy."

"Can't Lady Morticia make her come back at least to Boston? Then we could at least visit on weekends some?"

"I believe Maura has come to the same conclusion I have. Emily has to deal with her own demons before she can be happy anywhere."

"Your right I just miss her."

"Me too Pen…me too."

Chapter Two

(Six Months Later)

"Well Dr. Isles you look like crap this morning."

"Ma that's not nice even if it's true."

"What's up Maur? Why all the dark circles under your eyes? I haven't seen you look like this since that ordeal with Emily." Jane said raising her eye brow at Maura.

"I've been having nightmares for the past three nights about her so I haven't been able to sleep. Then last night Declan woke up screaming for her."

"Maura have you called Emily to see if everything is okay?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yes I have with no answer so I called her office and all I got was she is on assignment. I then decided to call JJ who is on a case but hasn't heard from her either for six months. She said she had been having nightmares about Emily the past couple nights as well. I then called Penelope who was all upset because she also had a dream about her last night."

"Wow I thought I was the only one with nightmares. Guess Emily can cause a tidal wave when she wants to."

"Jane it's not good. I'm really worried."

"Why don't you take the day off, there aren't any cases and we can call you if we get anything. You are not going to be any good here today all worried about her."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Listen I'll take the day off with you and we can investigate from your house okay?"

"Okay that sounds right." Maura said giving Jane a worried small smile.

XXXXX

"You reached the Queen of all Knowledge. What is your pleasure?"

"Pen have you found out anything about Em?" JJ was whispering her question before getting on the plane to head back from the case in Oregon.

"No I haven't and I'm really worried. I can't even get a hold of Xandy for information. Something's up, I can feel it JJ."

"I know Pen. Keep looking and I'll catch you at the office when we get back."

"I am all over Miss Prentiss's trail, Garcia out."

Garcia sat back as the tears welled up in her eyes remembering the dream she had the night before. It started off with her phone message to Emily before she was shot in Boston by Doyle.

" _God, Emily, what did you think, that we would just let you walk out of our lives?_

 _I am so furious at you right now!_

 _Then I think about how scared you must be, how you're in some dark place all alone._

 _But you're not alone, ok?_

 _You are not alone._

 _We are in that dark place with you._

 _We are waving flashlights and calling your name._

 _So if you can see us, come home._

 _If you can't, then you stay alive._

 _Cause we are coming."_

The dream ended with Emily walking into her lair bleeding from her abdomen walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek and smiling that award winning smile of hers before she vanished away.

"Oh Em, why did you have to go so far away but I got my flashlight with the energized bunnies in it. I will find you. We are coming I promise."

XXXXX

"Jane I have to do something it's been three days and we still have no word."

"I know Maur but if Garcia hasn't gotten any information then there is no information to get. That woman scares me at what she pulls out of her …."

"Jane…"

"hat, what?" Jane said smirking.

"Nothing"

"All I'm saying is Garcia said she will call us and I believe her, besides flying to London is your only other option and you are not guaranteed information then either."

"I know but I hate this. This is bad I know it is."

"Dr. Isles going with her gut who knew." Jane said with an eyebrow raised and mouth drawn in a mocking form.

"I do not listen to my intestines to predict things but I can't ignore all the dreams around me either."

XXXXX

(One week later)

"Any news Pen," JJ asked hoping by a miracle something would pop up on Garcia's computer screens.

"None"

They both were lost in their thoughts trying to wish something to appear when Garcia's phone rang with a country code from England.

"Garcia."

"Wow no Queen of Knowledge at my service. I'm not sure I have the right number."

"Emily Prentiss I am so glad to hear your voice and now I am furious with you for not calling us back. What is going on other there?"

"Hold your horses there missy. I have been on an assignment that required top secrecy and I was hurt but I am okay now. Thank you for your concern but what's up why all the calls, do you need something?"

"Why all the calls…." Garcia was now so emotional she couldn't finish.

"Em it's JJ"

"Hey JJ what's up?"

"Em I know that voice. How badly were you hurt?"

"I'm fine honestly."

JJ knew she wouldn't get any other answer from the brunette so she decided to tell her the hell that every one of her loved ones had been in for the last week.

"Emily we have all been having nightmares about you and have worried ourselves sick this past week. Maura is about to climb on a plane to London. Hell we all were."

"I'm sorry but I am okay and I can't really expand on anything since there is still an operation going on as we speak."

"Okay Prentiss we will let you off for the moment." JJ said knowing there was no point in continuing the conversation. She knew that voice too well. She herself had used it.

"JJ can you call Maura and let her know for me. I was only allowed one call and I figured Garcia was the best choice in getting the word out. I have to go back under cover."

"Sure Em. We will take care of it."

"Thanks you guys. Give everyone a hug for me. Bye."

"Bye."

The line went dead. Neither JJ nor Garcia disconnected the call until the dial tone came through, both wanting to hold the connection as long as possible.

"JJ… I do not believe for one moment that woman is okay."

"I know Pen but until she asks for help or is willing to expand on anything it is pointless to continue with her. You know Emily she is a brick wall."

"I know but I'm still going to continue to dig. I'm going to try Xandy again."

"Okay good idea. I have to go call Maura."

XXXXX

"Rizzoli"

"Jane is Maura with you. I have tried calling her several times with no answer."

"I got her to sleep finally about an hour ago. She hasn't slept much in a week."

"Jane… Who is on the phone?"

"It's JJ."

"Here's Maur."

"JJ is there any news?"

"Yes Emily just called Garcia. She says she was on an undercover assignment and had got hurt. She didn't give any details because the investigation is still on going and she was heading back undercover."

"Do you believe her?"

"That she is undercover? Yes. That she is okay? No. But she is being all Emily and you know that it is a dead end to try to get anything else from her."

"She had you call me because she knows I will feel her and know."

"I think you are correct but she didn't want us suffering not knowing either. That is a slight improvement. Garcia is still going to gather all the information she can on what is going on. We are not letting up."

"This is worse than the Boston thing JJ I just know it. Please keep me in the loop of information."

"I will because I have a feeling it's going to take you to talk sense into that woman. Take care we will talk soon."

XXXXX

(Two Weeks Later)

"Xandy! Thank God!"

"All that Penelope"

"I'm fine look what's going on with Emily?"

"Sorry mate can't talk with you at the moment."

"Xandy something bad is going on and you guys don't know her as well as we do."

"Pen I have to go but I'll see you in the room soon."

The line went dead as the door to her liar opened, "Pen have…"

"I like knocking. JJ you know that."

"Sorry Pen, what's up you look like you just got caught stealing cookies from the jar?"

"I finally got in touch with Xandy in London."

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing verbally, she couldn't talk but she is going to the dark web. I was right JJ this is deep crap. "

"When will you have something?"

"She will not go to the room on Interpol's computers and I will not go there on FBI computers so I will probably leave early today and hopefully I'll have something tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Good. I'm going to try a little recon myself tonight." JJ said hoping that Emily would answer her attempt at an on line game of scrabble.

Chapter Three

JJ put Henry to bed at 8pm and was on the computer by 8:30pm. It was 1:30am in London. _Cheeto Breath requesting a friendly game of Scrabble._ Now that the message was sent there was nothing more to do but wait. She must have dozed while waiting but the alert to a new message woke her. It was midnight when the message _Vonnegut accepts the challenge_ came across her screen.

First word played **"eclipse"** the connection ended. JJ jumped up and ran and got the folder she kept secured to the top of the inside of her gun safe. She prayed that she would never have to see that word appear but here it was and she knew she had to act fast or she would never see her friend again.

Taking the folder back to the living room she called Penelope.

"JJ you are awake!"

"Yes I told you I was doing recon what have you found out?"

"There is a file that just popped up about five minutes ago and I'm down loading it very carefully so we do not get caught."

"How long will it take?"

"At least an hour as I said we both are being very careful."

"Look I'm coming over. I need to see that file."

"What did you find out?"

"I'll be there in thirty. Do not open to anyone but me and do not tell anyone about this."

"JJ you are scaring me and who am I going to tell at 1am?"

"I'm on my way."

XXXXX

Emily knew that the code word would send JJ into action but she had to at least say good-bye to the people she loved this time. She knew that JJ would get the message and go to the safety deposit box that held all her words to those she loved. It also held her last will and testament that would take care of them as well.

She understood JJ more than ever now that she had Chessie to think of. She wouldn't let anything harm her sweet daughter. She had to go underground she knew that but she didn't trust the English version of witness protection. She only trusted herself for even Interpol had a mole that is what put her in this situation in the first place. She was so tired and hurt but her plan would work. It had to.

XXXXX

(3am Eastern Time 8am London Time)

"Pen its JJ"

Garcia opened the door and pulled her friend in with a jerk. "Whoa there Pen are you on a caffeine over load?"

"Yes but that is beside the point."

JJ took a look at her friend and saw that she had been crying. "What's in that file Pen."

"Oh JJ it's bad… it's bad."

"Okay let me see it."

JJ read it and had to stop half way through to throw up in the kitchen sink. She washed her face as Penelope got her a towel to dry herself. She stood just breathing gathering herself up to react in the manor needed to get Emily back home with her family and safe.

"Pen call Dr. Isles and conference her in on a separate one of your babies."

"It is 3:30am JJ."

"I know just do it we have to be on a plane to Boston by 8am. Pack a bag I have my go bag in the car. I'll make arrangements for our flight. "

"JJ are you sure?"

"Yes just do it. I'm going to read the rest of the file."

XXXXX

"Penelope it's… what's happened?" Maura said in a panic.

"JJ told me to call you. Can you go to your computer so I can conference you in?"

"Yes sure give me a moment."

"Maura I'm sorry for the early morning call but we will need you. We are going to go and stop Emily from disappearing from off the planet forever."

"JJ… I do not like the sound of this. What has happened?"

"We can't send you the link for security reasons but it's bad Maura and Emily is going to need medical help and I know she will only trust you and she is going to need protecting and she will only trust her team for that."

"Do you know the extent of her injuries?"

"I will have Pen send you a bogus autopsy report on a Jane Doe so you will know what to pack. We will have to act fast and the whole plan hinges on if we can get her mother to sign off on a plane intercept of an Interpol jet. I have to go I have arrangements to make here. Pen and I will see you in Boston by 10am.

XXXXX

(9am Eastern Time)

"Hotch its JJ."

"What's up JJ, do we have a case?"

"No but Garcia just got a terrorist alert on an American daughter of an Ambassador. I know it is Emily and I know for fact she is about to vanish into thin air."

"Call the team we'll meet in an hour."

"I will call them but Pen and I will be in Boston. I have a plan and it's the only one that will work in time but I will need Maura's help. We land in thirty so I'll have the rest of the team meet you there in two hours."

"JJ what's this all about?"

"All I can tell you is that the FBI will be called in on a massive take down of a worldwide human trafficking ring and yes our Emily is the master mind of the take down. She has already stopped three European rings that were under this massive one."

"She does know how to piss criminals off doesn't she." Hodge said with dry humor.

"That she does. I'll talk to you in a bit."

XXXXX

"Maur it is 10am on a Saturday morning why am I…. JJ… Penelope why are you here?"

"Jane they just arrived. We have business to discuss. Please sit."

"Okay now that the gang is here, connect us to Quantico Pen." JJ said waiting the faces of the rest of the team.

"Hey baby girl we are all here. What's up with our brooding princess?"

"Let's just say bushels. I'm going to let JJ handle most of it from here."

"Okay Emily has been very busy since joining Interpol again. She has busted three human trafficking rings and in the process of getting the main ring over all of them has gotten herself in a big mess because of a mole in Interpol's human resources department."

"Wow human resources? How would they be able to hurt an investigation? Reid asked with a puzzled face.

Penelope held up a hand like I'll handle this one, "Well it seems our Princess went and got herself hitched to a woman who has a daughter that she was trying to adopt quietly and without getting married. But when she flew over to help with the Hastings thing her girlfriend went all jealous and so our girl manned up and married Kia Mosley and adopted her daughter Francesca who she calls Chessie." Penelope said reading her laptop as fast as she could since she had Xandy also conferenced in typing answers to the team's questions that she didn't know.

"Mosley… Mosley… Garcia is she ken to Tsia Mosley?" Morgan asked.

"Yes she is the baby sister of Tsia who Doyle killed. Seems that her baby sister has always had a thing for our brown eyed girl and when Emily went to live over there the building her flat was in was Kia's fathers. It seems that she had promised Tsia to always keep her baby sister safe if anything happened to her."

"That's why!" Morgan said with understanding now.

"That's why what?" Hotch asked.

"I never understood why Emily threw up after seeing Tsia. It was just a single gunshot wound to the head. Emily had seen a hundred times worse and this one made her toss her cookies."

"Okay back to point." JJ took the conversation back over. "Emily tried to stay under the radar in this relationship to keep Kia and Chessie safe. They lived in separate homes and no one knew about them until Emily flew over here to help with the Hastings case. They got married and the adoption went through without a hitch once they were married. Unfortunately the papers that were to be sealed from anyone's knowledge came through to the human resources department where James Whitlock worked and saw them.

He leaked the information about her family to a member of the trafficking ring she was trying to take down. Kia and Chessie were abducted shortly thereafter. Kia was shot execution style after being taken to the country side. Her body was found a day later by children playing in a field.

Emily contacted Clyde Easter and set in place a plan they had set up when she first went back to Interpol for situation just like this called "Boston Calling" which meant she would be going underground using only one phone number to contact him with.

She purposely set herself up to be abducted hoping to be taken to Chessie. The leader of this ring is an evil man by the name of Frank O'Malley and he did make that mistake of throwing Emily into the basement of an old warehouse with Chessie. He was planning on torturing Emily by raping her daughter in front of her. He wanted her to suffer more by having to wait the night so she could think about how helpless she was to stop what was going to happen to the girl and eventually her as well.

Emily got her daughter out by picking the lock to a window where the little girl crawled out to the street above. Chessie is like Reid she has and eidetic memory so Emily told her where to go and the number to use to call Easter but the police didn't believe the little girl and was waiting on social services or London's version of it to come and get her. Thank god she was smart enough when one of the detective's backs were turned to call Clyde herself who ripped the detectives' a new one when they took the phone away from her and started talking to him.

He picked up Chessie who showed him where she had been held but O'Malley had already left and there wasn't any sign of Emily. Thankfully a homeless man remembered men throwing away something from a garbage bin and thought it was odd for anyone to be emptying anything at that time of night.

Emily was found in that dumpster. She had been gang raped and beaten badly to the point of unconscious but it looked like she fought like hell with just as many defensive wounds as others. They must have been warned that the police were on their way and didn't have much time because they dumped her possibly thinking she was dead.

She was rushed to the hospital where she has been for the past two weeks or so and was released a week ago. England's form of witness protection tried to get her to let them put Chessie and her in it for protection. But you know Emily she wouldn't go she only trusts herself right now to protect that child. We were told she wouldn't let the details of what happened to her be put in the official files…"

"Okay how did we end up with all this information or do I even want to know, and is it reliabile?" Rossi asked what Hotch was thinking.

"The intel is pinpoint dead on and no sirs you do not want to know how we have this information. You also do not want to see the pictures of Emily's battered body nor would she want you too." Penelope said with tears running down her face.

"Okay do we know what she is planning JJ?" Hotch asked with a concerned face.

"I know that Clyde Easter is worried as well and has reached out to me and told me that there is a seminar on Tuesday that Emily has scheduled herself for in Canada. We both agreed that this is a rues but he has promised to make sure she boards that flight.

Now the only way we can reroute an Interpol jet is for Ambassador Prentiss to use the terrorist threat to reroute it in flight over the Atlantic. That is why Pen and I are here to get Maura's help with moving that mountain.

The take down of O'Malley is in the works as we speak. Whitlock has spelled his guts and with all of Emily's information it will take O'Malley's ring down in fifteen nations. We only have this window to keep Emily from vanishing off the face of the earth. I know this Hotch, trust me she has made peace with her decision and given me a clear sign this is it.

If we can get the Ambassador on board, Maura and I will fly to London and meet Clyde. We will be on the plane with Emily but will not reveal ourselves until the announcement of the landing change which will come when we are over International waters.

She needs medical supervision and Maura is the only one I know she will let do that. I will be there as a body guard until we land in Boston where I hope you guys will be waiting for us to escort the Ambassador's car to her secured property."

"Wow you ladies have been busy." Morgan said impressed.

"You have no idea my hunk of burning love."

"Hotch…" JJ interjected, "We will need an audience with Ambassador Prentiss I'm not so sure she will be up to receiving us on our own."

"Of course I'll call her right away. Give us the final details of your time lines when they are confirmed."

"I will have Garcia send them as soon as possible."

"Good luck with the Ambassador ladies. I am going to hate that I'll miss this heavy weight bout." Rossi said shaking his head thinking about the battle of wills that was going to be played out.

"Thanks we will need all the luck we can get."

Penelope disconnected the call to the fellows and said good-bye to Xandy. The women looked at each other every one of them with tears rolling down their face.

JJ pulled an envelope from her pocket. She had called in a favor to the bank's manager where she knew the safety deposit box was. She was grateful the man didn't fuss too much on having to come to the bank at 7am on a Saturday morning. Inside the box she found envelopes to each of the team and to Maura and Jane. She found Emily's will and several documents of trust for different ones. She put the contents of the box in a big envelope that she had brought with her so she could look at them on the way to Boston.

"Maura I need to give you this envelope that was in a safety deposit box Emily set up in case there was ever a need to vanish or if she died. She set it up after the Doyle case. She never wanted to leave empty space behind. I also set one up that she has access to. When she gave me the code word "eclipse," I called in a favor and got the contents of the box before I came to Boston. Since there is a chance she will not vanish I will not give out the contents but this felt different and I am just going to go with my gut so here."

Maura took the envelope and opened it. The only thing in it was a worn silver band that had forever written on the inside. She grasped the band to her heart and couldn't contain the sobs that racked her body. JJ and Jane both were beside her instantly.

"Maur what is it?" Jane asked as she rubbed the woman's back trying to console her.

The M.E. gathered herself and stood up straight and placed the ring on her ring finger and it looked like something snapped inside the woman, "It's time to go slap the right Prentiss," she said making her way to the bedroom to change into Ambassador slapping clothes she explained.

The women smiled but still were puzzled at what had just happened. They knew that there was a battle to be fought today and with the look on Maura's face they were glad that they were on her side.

Chapter Four

(2pm Eastern Time)

"Ambassador Prentiss thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Maura said in that fake society voice.

"Well Agent Hotchner assured me that it was of an urgent nature concerning Emily."

"Yes ma'am it is very important."

"Come inside and Edward will bring us some tea."

"Thank you. We are sorry for the intrusion but we are in need of your help to intercept an Interpol jet that you daughter will be traveling on Monday to Canada and bring her to Boston for her protection."

"Why?"

"There has been a terrorist threat made against your daughter and granddaughter." JJ said interjecting into the conversation.

"Agent Jareau I do not have a granddaughter."

"Yes ma'am you do now. Emily married Kia Mosley in London and adopted her four year old daughter five months ago."

"How dare you come into my home with such news? Is this your way of trying to hurt the Prentiss name? Emily would never do such a thing she knows how I feel and that I would cut her off from her family heritage for such an act."

Maura stood and with a voice that none of them had ever heard from the woman, "You sad woman. You have caused Emily pain all her life. You have caused her to feel that there is blood on her hands when it solely lies on your head.

She aborted Charlie at fifteen to protect your precious Prentiss name after being raped by the first date you set her up with. She went into the FBI to protect your precious name that got Tsia killed who she feels responsible for since she sent her to the exit house. She feels responsible for the death of JJ's child and why she can't have children because you got her transferred to the DOD and I know she feels responsible for the death of her wife Kia because of her name. Now she is going to vanish off the face of the earth to protect her daughter from your precious Prentiss name."

"How dare you! Douglas get in here!"

"Hold it you witch! I'm not finished you can speak when I'm done. These things really should be coming from Emily's mouth but I speak for the dead all the time and if you do not intercept that plane Emily will be dead even if she is living or not.

And for the record she knows that Douglas is not her father, that Charles Theodore Prentiss is really her father. She knows the whole story of how the two of you secretly married before he went to Vietnam and was killed saving his men during an ambush.

She knows that you were pregnant with her at the time of his death and that Douglas needed a cover story to protect the family name from his being gay and to protect his relationship with Edward. She knows the pain you have suffered being married to a man who can't love you so you loved your work and name. She knows what the Prentiss name cost you and that is why she has always protected it too because she loved you and knows how much pain you are in.

She has a heart bigger than the world it seems and she protects with all that's with in her being even with her own life if she has to. All she ever wanted from you was acknowledgement that you see her love. Now she needs your help."

The room was so quiet that even the cuckoo clock seem like it wanted to be silent but couldn't. The Ambassador sat down in the armchair holding her mouth with both hands trying to keep a lifetime of sobs from rolling out and washing her away into thin air.

"Ambassador… do you need a moment?" JJ spoke to break the silence.

"No thank you. Dr. Isles please tell me how long has she known?"

"Just before I met her. She named her child Charlie after her dad. She said everyone deserved a name… something to be called and she decided that Charlie could be a male or female name. She always prayed that her dad would look over Charlie in heaven and that one day she would get to meet both."

"Dear God, you helped her through that and I pulled her away from you. No wonder she went through that god awful gothic stage her senior year. I never understood that child. She is so much like her father in the way she loves totally and throws her life on the line to protect all."

JJ took the Ambassador's statement as an opening, "Ambassador there are many things we need to tell you about what has happened to your daughter over the last month. I'm sorry to speak this out so bluntly but time is important.

Emily married a woman whose sister was killed by the hand of Ian Doyle. The same man that she had to pretend to be dead to protect those she loved. She had known Kia before the Doyle case and from what I gather the woman was rather smitten with your daughter. When Emily moved to London after landing the Interpol job she moved into Kia's father's building beside her.

Francesca is Kia's daughter and Emily fell in love with the child from the start. The other relationship started from time spent with the child but it was a secret. They lived in two separate flats and no one knew of the relationship until Emily tried to adopt Chessie. The paperwork got into the wrong hands and some very evil men used that information to kidnap Kia and Chessie. They killed Kia but Emily saved her daughter which almost cost her, her own life."

"Agent Jareau what aren't you telling me?"

"Ma'am I'm not sure you really want to know all the details."

"I am her mother, tell me!"

"She was sexually assaulted by many and left for dead."

"Dear God! No more! Make the necessary arrangements I will sign whatever needs to be signed. Bring my daughter home to me please."

"We are going to try very hard to do that Ambassador." JJ said with a half reassuring look.

"Dr. Isles I still do not understand love between women but then again who am I to say anything I only had love for a year before her father left for that damn war. I could see how much my daughter loved you and I must admit I was envious of the love I saw there for she truly loves like her father and I could only see her looking at you like her father use to look at me. Forgive my jealousy and bitterness. I can't say I agree but if I want a relationship with my daughter and granddaughter I know I have to try to at the very least accept Emily's love for you."

"Thank you Ambassador we will all try better in the future."

"I have all the papers that need to be signed Miss Ambassador Ma'am." Garcia said nervously.

"You are a curious one aren't you?" She said taking the papers from Garcia and signing them.

"Ladies I know my daughter will not want to see me right away but please bring her to me soon and by the way Agent Jareau I never had you reassigned to anywhere. Chief Strauss asked me to give you a recommendation as a favor. I had nothing to do with your transfer or the loss of your child, but I am truly sorry for your losses. Please tell my daughter. I am guilty of many sins but this one is not mine. Maybe it will help."

"I will tell her Ambassador and thank you for your help." JJ said stunned. She never knew what Emily had thought nor of the guilt the woman had felt but it did explain the look on her face when she told everyone that she couldn't have any more children.

"Good-bye ladies. Edward will see you out."

The women watched as she left the living room with as much poise as she had entered it. "You know there is a lot of the Ambassador in Emily as well." Garcia said breaking the silence. All the women shook their heads in agreement.

Chapter Five

Emily answered her phone since it was Clyde's number.

"Clyde what's up?"

"Emily I will be joining you on the Canadian Conference."

"Why?"

"It's come down that I'm to evaluate your performance to make sure you're not returning to soon."

"God I hate politics. I'm fine Clyde."

"Well the uppers are not so sure. It's me or a year of shrinks."

"Okay I'll take you if I have too."

"Thanks I think. I'll see you at the strip at 9am. We are still traveling with Miss Chessie aren't we?"

"You know we are. Is that an issue?"

"No not at all I was just going to bring a book about space I bought her." Clyde smirked to himself hearing the annoyance in her voice knowing he just threw a monkey wrench into her plans of escape.

"Okay. She will love that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. She could still do this but it would have to be on the return trip instead or maybe she could alter her route out of Canada but that move would be risky. She would have to plan on the plane to Canada.

XXXXX

Maura and JJ were on the long flight to London. Both tried to rest but it just wasn't happening. They were hoping that this plan worked for they both knew how quickly Emily could vanish if she wanted too.

"Maura why didn't Emily ever tell me about her suspicions of her mother getting me transferred?"

"She was ashamed and afraid you would blame her like she blamed herself and she couldn't handle anymore guilt."

"That woman, that's why she left for London, isn't it?"

"She left for many reasons JJ. Mainly she just needed to find herself again but this is a conversation for you and her to have."

"On a different note, how is Jane doing after losing her baby?"

"She has good and bad days but having Declan there to buddy up with has helped a lot."

"He is a smart kid."

"Yes he is and if truth be known he is Emily's child as well just not on paper."

"Agreed"

"Let's try to sleep. We have to deal with another Prentiss in a few hours. We will need all our strength for that quest." Maura said as they both laughed.

"We should petition the Olympic Committee and get Prentiss Challenging as an official medal sport."

Maura agreed.

XXXXX

"Good morning Emily and Ms. Chessie."

"Clyde"

"Aren't we just in a lovely mood this morning?"

"Don't push your luck mister."

"Madre why are you upset with Mr. Easter"

"I'm not upset Chessie I'm frustrated with him on an adult matter."

"Everything seems to be an adult matter. I'm not sure I want to become an adult it seems too hard to understand."

They both laughed at the four year olds assessment of adulthood.

"Well Ms. Chessie it can be difficult sometimes but it has good points as well. Now I have a new book about the planets you may like to look at on my chair over there."

"Oh thank you Mr. Easter. Can I madre (mother)?"

"Go ahead and get it and we will look at it together sprog."

They spent the first hour of the flight looking at the book Clyde had brought. True to form the little girl became sleepy and passed out in Emily's lap.

Maura and JJ could hear all the conversation in the compartment beyond the curtains ahead of them. They both smiled at the tender conversations of Emily and Chessie. It became quiet and they figured the child had talked herself out and fell asleep.

"MUM…MUMMY!"

"Shhh… I got you love… I got you…"

"Mum's not coming back?"

"No baby she would if she could. Shhh… I got you and I'm not going anywhere."

Maura and JJ looked at each other knowing the total pain their friend was in trying to explain to her daughter why her mother wasn't coming back and the guilt of feeling she was the cause of the little girl's mom's death.

They flew for what seemed an eternity until the announcement came across:

"May I have you attention we have had a diplomatic intercept due to a terrorist threat to someone on this plane. We have been directed to a new location for all of our protection."

Emily looked at Clyde knowing she had been duped.

"What the hell is going on Clyde?"

"Madre"

"Shhh… it is okay love. I got you."

"You are going to Boston with us." Maura said as she and JJ made their way up to where the two were sitting.

Emily started shaking.

"Madre"

"Shhh… I got you."

"Miss Chessie my name is Jennifer I am a good friend of your madre. I have a little boy about your age and I am missing holding him so much right now. Could you help me out and let me sit here and hold you?"

The little girl looked to Emily who shook her head that it was okay. The little girl crawled into JJ's lap and clung to her.

Maura kneeled down in front of Emily. "Please remove your sunglasses habibiy?"

Emily shook her head no so she reached up and touched her cheek, "Please?"

She slowly pulled the dark shades off and both Maura and JJ gasped at the complete dark circles under the woman's eyes.

"Have you slept at all?" JJ asked concerned.

"When they drugged me in the hospital," was her reply looking at the floor.

She refused to make eye contact with either woman. Maura looked over to Clyde, "Can you please get me my medical bag and carry on?"

"What are you doing?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I'm going to check your vitals and then I'm going to give you a little something to take the edge off the pain your feeling in those ribs that I know having that child's weight on has put you past your pain tolerance."

"I don't want…"

"Thank you Clyde. May I ask that you pull that curtain on your way back and not disturb us unless necessary."

"Sure no worries Dr. Isles"

"Your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated which I expected. Do you have any open or scabbed wounds love?"

Emily began shaking again and wouldn't answer.

Maura looked at the battered but healing face and hands. She decided there was only one way to pull Emily back to reality. She looked up at JJ and pointed for her to keep the little girl looking the opposite way in case she woke up. She shook her head in understanding.

She then unbuttoned her blouse and took Emily's beat up hand and placed the palm over her chest where the brunette could feel her heart beat.

Tears flowed down all three women's face. Emily closed her eyes and leaned forward as Maura engulfed her in an embrace. She couldn't contain the sobs any more as Maura pulled her to a standing embrace.

"I tttrrriied –toooo- ffight- sooo- hhharddd."

"I know you did habibiy…. I know you did…. Shhh… it is okay love… I got you."

"I'm ssoorrryyy."

"For what, this isn't your fault."

"I gave uupppp. I gave uppp."

"Shhh it's okay."

"No I gave up and died. I visited some but thennn I came tooo Chessieee and she was all alone so I haddd to fighttt."

"And you won love but now you have us. Let us fight for you for a while so you can rest a bit."

"No I have to protect her!"

"Emily we are on a plane and JJ has your daughter. Rest so you can protect her. Take this pill or I will give you a shot. You know I will."

"No shot!"

"Hand me that water bottle JJ. Now take this and I will hold you while you sleep doctor's orders!"

"I hate doctors." Emily whispered under her breath.

JJ and Maura both grinned. "That's my pretty girl come let me hold you."

Emily made her way over to where Maura had sat down still refusing to look her in the eye. She laid her head in Maura's lap but turned into her stomach where she could place her hand over Maura's heart until the sleeping pill kicked in.

Maura ran her hands through the brunette's hair and continued saying soothing words until her breathing evened out and the shaking stopped. Finally she was asleep after days of insomnia and worry.

JJ smiled when she could see the relaxed posture of her friend. She couldn't stop the tears though they refused to dry up. Looking over she noticed Maura was having the same issue.

Catching Maura's eye, "She look's bad." She whispered.

"I know. The physical wounds are healing but it's going to take a while on the emotional ones."

"When we get home let's talk her into letting Chessie sleep with me and you take her if we can."

"We can try but they both have been through some major trauma. I'm not so sure separating the two is a good idea yet but we will see. I am still going to have to figure out how to get this one to a real doctor."

"Yeah good luck with that, keep that shot handed is all the advice I can give you on that one." JJ said giggling to herself.

"I know maybe I can bring the mountain to Mohammed." They both smile and kissed the brunettes' heads in their laps. When rising back up Maura heard the rattle in Emily's lungs and wheezing breath and realized that Ms. Prentiss would be making a trip to the hospital whether she liked it or not because she needed a chest x-ray to see what was going on.

XXXXX

Maura began waking Emily as the plane began descending for landing. She buttoned her shirt when Emily got back into her seat. JJ buckled up Chessie beside her mother and took the seat beside Maura for landing.

Once on the ground they waited until Morgan entered the plane to start getting up. He handed JJ her vest, radio communication piece and gun. He had brought two other vests for Emily and Maura.

"Where is my ear piece?"

"Emily don't start woman. We have your back this time so cooperate or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you fireman style."

"No you won't hurt my madre!" Chessie started yelling coming at Morgan fling fists.

"Hey...hey it's ok sprog. Derek is a friend and he would never hurt me. He was playing." Emily said catching the little girl before she landed any of her punches.

"Hey there little momma," Derek said getting down on one knee even with the feisty four year old.

"I am a little girl. I haven't had children yet. Why do you call me momma? I am not your momma?"

They all laughed.

"Morgan think small version of Reid." JJ said trying to help her team mate out.

"Oh lordy…" taking a deep breath, "You are right young lady I was using slang my apologies. Miss Chessie is it?"

"It is Francesca but yes you may call me Chessie."

"Well Miss Chessie I call your mother Princess may I call you little Princess?"

The little girl looked up at Emily for guidance and said "Yes" when she saw Emily smiling at her and shaking her head yes.

"Okay ladies this is how things are going to go. Hotch and Rossi have the sides covered I am taking lead and JJ has the flank. Maura your behind me while Emily you will carry Miss Princess…"

"No! That will absolutely not work!" Maura said.

They all looked at the doctor puzzled.

"I will carry Chessie but Emily can't have any more pressure on those ribs or she will be back in the hospital. I'm not so sure she shouldn't be there now."

Emily hung her head knowing that Maura was telling the truth. She also knew better than to try to argue with the woman because she would never win.

"Hotch can you send Jane up?" Morgan said into his mike.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"We need her to carry Miss Chessie down while Doctor Isles keeps an eye on Emily."

"Madre I can walk."

"I know sprog this is just to ensure our safety leaving the jet."

Jane came in the door and the little girl screamed grabbing Emily around the legs, "What is it Chessie baby?"

"Mummy's dead how…."

Emily knew immediately that the little girl saw Jane and thought she looked like Kia. "Oh love look it is Jane she just looks like mummy. It's okay she is a really good friend."

Jane had reached the little girl in double time after the scream.

"Morgan what's going on?"

"It's okay Hotch…Miss Chessie got scared when Jane entered the plane. I'll explain later. We are coming out after the ladies bring their luggage forward so it can be off loaded."

"Okay, get a move on it."

"Chessie my name is Jane. Can I please carry you to that big car out there that is waiting to take you to see your grandmother?"

Emily looked at Maura for the first time and there was fire in her eyes. JJ saw the look, "Emily we have to follow the plan we will explain in the car but we have to get off this plane." JJ explained.

Emily shook her head in understanding, "Chessie let Jane carry you love. I'll be right in front of you promise."

"Alright madre"

"Okay ladies follow me."

"One moment Morgan I need something from my carry on." Emily reached in and got her Glock and chambered a bullet. "What I'm not going out that door with everyone having weapons drawn and not have mine, it's not happening."

They all shook their heads knowing if they were going to get off the plane to just let the woman have her gun.

"Morgan what took so long?" Hotch asked when they got the luggage off the plane into the Ambassador's car.

"Hotch you know Prentiss and that little girl many not have come through Princess but she is her clone."

"Oh Lord." Rossi said laughing.

"Oh Lord is right. She was going to beat me up for threating to throw Princess over my shoulder."

"That's Prentiss." Both men said.

Chapter Six

The plan was explained to Emily on the ride to the Ambassador's house. She remained quiet and listened. Looking around the car she noticed it was the same limousine that Cecil used to drive. She wondered if it still had the hidden compartment that housed the M16.

JJ explained that they would be at the house until evening since the takedown of O'Malley was already underway. They wanted to make sure that Emily was secured until they had him in custody.

Maura was concerned that Emily wasn't asking questions. "Emily, are you okay?"

"Am I okay that I have been basically kidnapped and taken to a house I despise where a woman who despises my existence lives? No but I have no choice in the matter do I?"

"Em that's not fair you have no idea all that has taken place to keep you safe!" JJ snapped harshly back.

Looking at the floor, "As I said I have no choice"

"No you don't have a choice until you heal and then you can leave if you like." Maura said in a low cold voice filled with hurt.

The rest of the ride was unpleasantly silent. Maura knew that her soul mate was backed into a corner and wounded but she couldn't protect herself from the sting of the scratches that Emily's words left.

Jane and JJ just watched the drama and understood both sides and decided to walk carefully on the iced coved pond by keeping quite.

Arriving at the Prentiss home they began getting out of the vehicles when Emily scanned the perimeter. She couldn't stop herself from it she was still in survival mode. She saw a service van moving down the driveway away from the house and yelled to everyone to get back in the car it was O'Malley she recognized the company name as one of his shell set ups.

She went to the front and hit the secret button and sure enough there was the M16 loaded and ready to go. She pulled it out and pointed it at the van that was heading straight for the gates to leave. She shot out the back tires. The team had hit the SUVs' heading towards the van to stop it. After blowing out the tires the back doors flew open with O'Malley trying to exit it with the Ambassador at gun point but before their feet totally hit the ground one shot was fired and O'Malley fell back in the truck dead releasing the Ambassador. The driver surrendered to the agents who all looked back at where Emily was standing and wondered where she learned to shoot like that.

Emily secured the gun and promptly fell to the ground holding her sides.

"Emily… Emily… Talk to me." Jane was the first to the woman's side.

"Don't let Maura or Chessie see me like this. Please Jane. Call an ambulance but don't let them see me. Take care of them for me. Please!"

Too late Maura was already out of the car but shielding Chessie. "Maura I'll take care of her. You handle Chessie. She doesn't want you two to see her like this."

"Jane she needs medical help!"

"I know but respect her wishes. I got medical on their way right now and she is still breathing."

"Madre…Madre!"

"It's okay Chessie I got you. Madre is having pain in those ribs of hers and she needs to go see a doctor but Jane and I will be right here with you and we will take you to the hospital so you can see her after the doctor does."

JJ came running once she realized something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"It is okay I got a bus coming."

"Hotch Emily is down! Jane's called a bus but she needs it like yesterday!"

"On it JJ"

"Where are Maura and Chessie?" JJ asked.

"In the car she doesn't want them to see her."

"Emily… Emily…" The Ambassador came running towards her daughter.

"She's okay she is breathing." Jane reassured the upset woman.

"Where is Dr. Isles?"

"Emily doesn't want her to see her like this."

"Nonsense!"

Thankfully the ambulance was heading up the drive way. Maura motioned for JJ to come to her.

"Tell them she probably has a punctured lung from the fractured ribs and also let them know that she is pregnant. They need to be careful in what they administer to her medically and she needs to have a Gynecologist to check her out as well."

They all looked at the doctor like she had grown horns before their eyes.

"Go JJ… go to the hospital with her. We will be behind you shortly."

"You sure Maura"

"Yes go!"

"Okay." JJ said rubbing the doctor's arm before jumping into the ambulance and giving the information to the paramedics helping Emily.

"Ambassador, are you okay? Come here and let me see that cut above your eye and the scrapes on your knees."

"Maura…she's pregnant?"

"I believe so Ambassador."

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Alright Elizabeth I believe your daughter is pregnant and very broken and lost in the dark right now and I'm not sure how to get her back… excuse me." Maura turned her head trying not to lose it in front of the woman.

"Oh Maura honey you're her light and the dark never questions the light it just goes."

"I hope your right."

"Where's my madre?"

"Who is this beautiful girl?"

"Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss this is your granddaughter Francesca Mosley Prentiss." Jane said as she put the young girl down in front of her grandmother.

"Chessie this is your grandmother Prentiss."

The little girl curtsied and extended her hand, "If you like you can call me Chessie too. May I call you nonna (grandmother)?"

"I would be honored to be called nonna Chessie thank you."

"Where is madre?"

"Sweetie let me get a ride and we will go to her." Jane said going towards Hotch to get the keys to a SUV or something to get things moving.

XXXXX

Chessie took to the older woman right away feeling a sense of familiarity. She wouldn't go more than a chair away from the Ambassador in the surgical waiting room. Unlike Maura who JJ and Jane both noticed was about to come out of her skin.

"Jane… Frankie has Declan right?"

"Yes Maur for the tenth time. Come on let's go get some coffee. You need to walk."

"Hold up guys I'll come with you. Ambassador may we get you anything?" JJ asked.

"No dear but get Chessie some juice and crackers please."

"Sure thing, we'll be back shortly. The team is on their way and should be here shortly."

The three ladies started walking to the cafeteria when Jane noticed an empty exam room and pulled the women into it.

"Maur come here." Jane said trying to embrace her friend knowing the woman needed an outlet. She just didn't realize how it was going to explode all over her.

Maura swatted the woman's arms away, "Damn you two!" She said holding up her fist and hitting Jane in the shoulders several times before the brunette could embrace her enough to restrict her from punching anymore.

"Shhh… I know…"

"No you don't or you wouldn't shoot yourself, jump off bridges, you wouldn't chase after dangerous killers… yyyou wwwwouldn't…" The sobs now pouring from the woman whose nerves were on edge.

"Maur I know your hurting. Emily didn't want you to see her like that. I understand to a degree she had a look in her eyes after shooting that man that even made Hoyt look tame. It sends a cold shiver down my spine even now thinking about it."

"Jane I know she has a very dark side that she doesn't want near me because she is afraid or ashamed or whatever…"

"Maura…" JJ interrupted "There is a very dark place that is calm and has no sound, where time stands still and it all happens in a moment and there is no right or wrong just you or them. It takes a lot to get to that point where Emily was today because she never even hesitated. Thank God she didn't because I dare to think of what that man would have done to the Ambassador. She knows how good and sweet you are and she just doesn't ever want to see disgust in your eyes at what she knew she had to do and where she had to go inside of herself to do it."

"I know all these things. What the two of you do not understand is I feel it in her. Part of her knew he had to be killed or he would do the god awful things to other people and he had to be stopped. Another thing the two of you do not understand is part of her enjoyed killing that man and the other part hates herself for it…"

"Of course she enjoyed killing O'Malley who killed her wife kidnapped her daughter and mother and brutally raped her and tried to kill her. You don't think I had the same feeling when I killed Hoyt after he pinned me up like a frog ready to be dissected?"

"I'm not saying any of those feeling are wrong Jane but those feelings build up walls and I can't help her hiding behind them. Especially when she doesn't want to see me and she views herself as a murder, I know she is in maximum PTSD. I also know between the both of you I can't take much more of the drama of losing either of you because neither one of you think about those who would miss you if the Hoyt's or Doyle's or O'Malley's of the world finally get lucky and kill you! Please go get the coffees and leave me alone for a while. I need to meditate."

Jane motioned to JJ for them to leave. She knew that her friend was at the worst point of breaking she had ever seen and she need time to think and level out in her own way.

Maura left the exam room and started walking the floors. She found herself in the morgue surrounded by the atmosphere that was calming. She started praying yet again to God. "You know I might as well admit in believing or at least hoping, you are real. I seem to talk with you a lot on behalf of these women. I trust she will be okay but I need help here understanding how to get through to her or could you just send someone like Sister Kate again. She was the only one Emily would listen to as a guide and since I'm hoping here save her baby too. She can't handle another lost child. Please."

Chapter Seven

Frankie entered the hospital waiting room with Declan. Maura went and hugged him.

"Is madre okay?"

"She will be Declan we hope."

"I do not want to see her in here. I do not like hospitals or doctors."

Maura laughed thinking you are Emily Prentiss's son. "Would you like to meet Emily's mother?"

"Yes ma'am I would."

"Ambassador Prentiss," Maura said trying to get the older woman's attention.

"Elizabeth please I insist?"

"Yes ma'am. I wanted to introduce you to Declan, Emily's son." Maura said stepping aside so Declan could see his grandmother.

"Emily has a son?"

"Yes ma'am. She is my madre, maybe not on paper but in my heart." The boy said extending his hand to the Ambassador.

"She looked at the blonde hair boy and smiled. Well I think we should rectify the papers then. Wouldn't you agree son."

With a big grin on his face he lunged and hugged her. "May I call you nonna?"

"I believe I would like that very much. Have you met your sister Chessie?" She said moving out of the way so the young boy could see the small brunette hiding behind her.

"Yes ma'am we met in London but I didn't know she was my sister."

Rossi looked over to Hotch, "What's happened to the Ambassador?"

Garcia answered, "Maura slapped her silly."

"Really" Morgan asked.

"No not physically, with the truth but it had the same effect as a knockout punch."

They all shook their head in agreement as they laughed quietly, watching the new family get acquainted.

"I wish I could've seen that bout." Rossi said.

"Oh it was amazing. Maura is scary especially when she is standing up for Emily. She got this look of pure rage and let the Ambassador have it with both barrels. "

"That doesn't surprise me at all as deeply as she loves Emily. I wouldn't cross that street for a million dollars." Morgan said grinning.

"I agree with you on that one." Reid said remembering the looks the two shared dancing the night they made up years ago.

"By the way does anyone know where Emily learned to shoot like that?" Morgan asked the question they all had wondered.

"No clue but she was with Doyle as a gun runner." Reid answered as a possible way of explanation.

"That wasn't gun runner shooting that was trained sniper shooting. I'm not even sure JJ could've made those shots." Hotch said joining in.

"I just want to know where she got the M16 from." Morgan said.

"I'm not sure we'll know until she is debriefed." Rossi said shaking his head. "But I for one will not be pissing her off while she's wearing her gun again."

They all laughed and agreed.

XXXXX

"Maura Isles," A doctor came in the room announcing.

"Yes, I am Dr. Isles."

The whole waiting room stood up and focused on the doctor. She motioned for Maura to sit down and proceeded to sit beside her.

"My name is Dr. Catherine Katiyar but everyone just calls me Dr. Kate. I am the Pediatric resident in charge of caring for your wife and child in surgery."

Maura's eyes grew wide but she didn't interrupt the young doctor mainly because she was speechless.

"Emily's surgery is still ongoing but your lady is quiet the stubborn one." The waiting room laughed in agreement. "She wouldn't let the anesthesiologist administer anything until a doctor promised to give you updates throughout the surgery so you wouldn't be worried. She said you weren't on the paperwork yet as a family contact and she wasn't letting anything happen until we promised to do this."

So here I am to give you a progress report of sorts. The damage to the right lung was minimal and the biggest stress to the fetus is her lack of rest."

"Doctor Kate, will the baby be okay?"

"I believe with the proper rest and nutrition that this situation poses no threats to your baby."

"We aren't… never mind"

"Oh I'm sorry I assumed with as much fight as she gave us that you two were together."

"Well it's a long story."

"Love always is." The young doctor laughed. "I need to get back in there but I have to ask you a question, does she have a sister named Kate?"

"Why?"

"When the first low dose anesthesia started taking effect. She started talking to a Sister Kate about private things and she must have gotten an answer because she started humming a slow dance tune, then she tried to dance."

"No she had a teacher named Sister Kate who taught her to dance."

"That explains it we had to restrain her hands and feet to keep her still during surgery but she kept humming right up to falling asleep."

"Was this the tune?" Maura held up her phone that was playing Doris Day singing _Till We Meet Again._

"Yes that is the tune and I really need to get back. We will keep you posted since our patient reminded us all she carries a gun for a living."

They all laughed again knowing that Emily would be just fine if she was busting the doctor's chops even before surgery.

Jane walked into the waiting room with a fresh load of coffees, "Oh my god not Doris Day again. I can't take it."

JJ broke out in laughter and took the coffees from her. "Well Jane, guess what? There seems to really be a Sister Kate."

"Wait Sister Kate is real?"

"Yes Jane Sister Kate is real and is the one who helped Emily and me the most at school. She taught us to dance so we could touch each other in public without it being thought of as homosexual. She could see we adored each other and couldn't keep our hands off of each other so she taught us to dance and the first one was a waltz to this song.

She was the only one I have ever known that could get through to Emily and change her mind on anything. She actually got her to quit smoking while she was at school. She was a mentor to her."

"Cugino (cousin) Maura… madre would play that song every night after she read me a story when I was little. I would hear it coming from her room. Later she taught me to dance to it."

"Please show me the dance Declan."

"Come I need your help."

The waiting room became a dance floor as the young boy did the very steps first taught her by Sister Kate. It was a rough version but it was the same dance.

Chapter Eight

Maura was outside in the cool spring night air after finding out that Emily had made it through surgery and was in recovery. She had sent the Ambassador home with the children and most of the team only JJ, Penelope and Jane remained in the waiting room.

She was on a bench just off to the side of the hospitals front doors. Dr. Kate had mentioned it to her sensing she was in over load and might need a moment of peace. She pulled her coat tight around her and tucked her hands in under her arms. The chill in the air was refreshing and cleared her mind to think on the whirlwind that Emily Prentiss was on her life.

She thought of how the woman was a feast or famine, while she is with you it is a banquet and pure celebration but when she is gone a dry desert sun and it takes a hell of a sand storm to bring her banquet back.

She knew that the emotional scars of this last storm were going to be hard to live through and wondered if she could handle it. Then something Garcia said ran through her mind, "I do not have a drop of Amazon blood in me like you guys but that's hot." She smiled remembering the tech analyst comment after Emily and her tango. Then she realized that was the answer she had been searching for all long.

"Maur you okay?"

"Jane… I'm fine."

"You look a little rough around the edges there doc."

"Well I love you too."

They laughed settling into a lighter mood for a moment. Maura slipped her arm thru Jane's as they slowly walked around the front lawns of the hospital neither wanting to go back into the building at the moment.

"You are worried about her and the baby aren't you?"

"Emily and the baby are going to be okay. There wasn't much damage."

"Then what's rolling around in that big brain of yours that's got you worried?"

"The future"

"Meaning"

"What I want to happen next and if I can handle the consequences of my choices"

"And just what are these…." Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"I'll be there."

"Sorry we have to go."

"No Jane Dr. Pike will be meeting you at the crime scene. I'm out for the next two weeks."

"Damn… Emily owes me big time causing me to have to work with Pike."

"Jane stop whining you can run things by me if you feel you have to."

"It's not the same."

"I know but you'll live."

"I'll live but will Pike?"

They both laughed as Jane hugged her and left to go to the crime scene.

Maura was just about to start her musings again when she saw JJ coming up to her.

"Hey where is Jane going?"

"She just got called out to a crime scene."

"Oh… well I was told to come and find you. Emily is awake and asking for you."

"You go ahead JJ. Go see her I need more time."

"Maura she is asking for you not me."

"I know. I'm just not sure I'm what she needs at the moment."

"What are you talking about?"

Pausing a moment and looking down at the ground, "She will heal physically but the emotional wounds are gaping."

"That is why she needs you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Look you knew she needed me after Doyle and you knew I needed her when she came back from Paris. Trust me the only person that Emily needs at this moment is you.

I know she is a handful and I know something transpired between you two with that look on the plane. She is scared and hurt and has no way of knowing everything that has taking place so we have to give her that. She still thinks her mother is a witch who cares nothing for her. She also still blames herself for a lot of stuff she shouldn't.

Maura you are the only one who could have pulled Emily back by placing her hand over her heart…"

"That's not true. You could have as well."

"No Maura I couldn't. I wasn't even thinking of that. She trusts you."

"She trusts you too JJ."

"She trusts me with her life as I do her but she trusts you with her soul. Maura… Emily loves me and will always love me but I can't be trusted with her soul. See I can only give pieces of myself. Emily has a lot of my pieces but she knows she will never have the whole picture. You give her all of you and I truly believe she at one point gave all of herself to you but one piece.

The piece she is afraid of you seeing is the darkness that plagues her. I think your light though will over rule it but you are going to have to fight her fear. You are the only one who can bandage those emotional wounds.

So I'll tell you like you told me once. Go… she needs you and bring our Emily home again safely."

Maura just stood there with tears rolling down her face knowing what JJ was saying was the truth.

"I believe this maybe a group effort JJ but let's go and see what the damage is."

XXXXX

The three women walked into the dimly lit room where monitors were beeping out there messages in code. Maura made JJ take the lead and then Penelope. She was hanging back trying to gather her thoughts and sense out her brunette's emotions.

"Hey you" JJ said smiling at the wide awake woman.

"Hey" She answered in a scratchy voice.

Penelope grabbed her water cup and filled it.

"Only ice chips love and slowly." Maura couldn't help the doctor in herself.

"Habibiy" the smile on Emily's face lit up the room and then like a rush of remembered guilt flooded the atmosphere as she lowered her head.

Maura came to the opposite side of the bed, "Emily look at me."

Shaking her head no she held firmly to looking at the sheets. Maura stilled the no with both of her hands gently on the brunette's cheeks and with slow pressure lifted her face. Emily still refused to look at her but did repeat several times "I'm sorry habibiy…I'm sorry."

"Emily there's several things that we need to tell you that have taken place. There are several decisions that you will have to make later but right now love the only tough decision you have to make is to believe that I love you and that nothing has changed since the field trip to the Cathedral Notre Dame DeParis. I love all of you and nothing will ever change that."

Slowly brown eyes lifted to see truth in green eyes. "I love you too Maura Isles."

The two stayed looking into each other's eyes speaking volumes of healing. The spell was broken by Garcia blowing her nose.

"Sorry but that was better than "Gone with the Wind."

They all laughed drying tears from their eyes.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Your mother took Chessie and Declan with her for the night."

"My mother took my children! Are you people mad she will eat them alive!"

"Hold on Emily, your stitches. You can't leave." Maura said trying to wrestle the woman down before she did damage to something.

"I have to save my children. My mother…my god what were you people thinking."

"Emily Prentiss stop it right now!" Garcia yelled. "Your mother was a witch until Maura stood up for you and let her know what was what. Your children are fine and besides the rest of the team are staying with her as well. Nothing is going to happen to your children."

Emily laid back down and with an exhausted sigh closed her eyes and whispered, "My mother… e lohai Adonai oz rei ni" (my God Lord help me).

JJ and Maura both laughed knowing the woman was having a hard time believing her mother was human.

"Rest habibiy we will be here when you wake up."

"Maura…"

"Yes love."

"Stay… Don't leave me please."

"I'm always with you love even when you shut the door I'm always sitting on the stoop waiting for you to open the door. Now rest."

Emily leaned up and caught Maura's lips in a loving kiss that was way too quick for both of them but her lungs wouldn't let it last too long.

XXXXX

Jane called Maura the next morning letting her know she would be by and asked if she needed anything. The list her friend gave her surprised her but if that was what Maura wanted then that is what she would bring.

The Ambassador showed up early with Chessie in tow. JJ and Penelope excused themselves to go and get coffee and breakfast leaving Maura with the two women.

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine Elizabeth."

"How is she? Did she sleep well?"

"She is still on drugs so that kept her in the bed. You know how your daughter feels about hospitals and doctors."

"Yes I do and here she goes and falls in love with one."

They laughed at the irony of fate.

"I am right here and can hear you. Where is my daughter?"

"Madre"

"Inside voice love" Emily reminded the excited little girl.

The Ambassador came to the side of the bed so the little girl could hug and kiss her mother.

"Hey sprog, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I spent the night at nonna's house. It is so big," expanding her arms wide to explain her point.

"I know I grew up in that house."

"Madre you never told me that Declan was my brother."

Emily looked up at the two women puzzled. The Ambassador looked at the child and said, "Chessie that's because the paperwork hasn't been signed yet making Declan a Prentiss but it is being drawn up as we speak."

Emil looked at Maura with her mouth wide open speechless. Luckily JJ and Penelope returned with coffees and that gave her a moment to digest what had just been shared.

"You okay there Emily, you look like you've seen a ghost." Penelope observed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you take Chessie to find some hot chocolate for her Pen?"

"Yeah sure Em, come on Chessie let's go get a cup of yummy stuff. Do you like marshmallows?"

The women heard her ask the little girl as they walked down the hall. Emily waited another few moments just to make sure that little ears were out of range.

"Okay what's going on, I feel I'm in some other dimension and I do not understand the rules of this universe. You are calling my mother Elizabeth. My child is calling you grandmother and you didn't kill her. What is going on?"

The women looked to the Ambassador to answer her question.

"Emily your family here loves you so much. They knew what you were planning and decided life without you existing in it would be an incomplete world so they came to me with the only plan that would keep you in their lives and safe.

Now do not get angry at Maura. She stood up and said things that we should have said long ago. She only did it because she didn't want to lose you. I might also add in here at this moment you better make her a Prentiss soon."

Emily sat with her mouth open and eyes wide again.

"My sweet daughter I have been a bitter woman for so long and you have had to bare the load of that bitterness. You are so much like your father. Theo was such a loving and protecting soul with such dark eyes. I look into your eyes and I see him staring back at me.

When you were growing up it would anger me because he didn't have to go off to that damn war. He told me that it wasn't right to use his privileged status in life to not do his civil duty. Then we got the letter of his heroic effort in saving fifteen men's lives in an ambush. My love turned to bitterness and you have had to bare that all your life and I'm sorry.

You are my beautiful daughter who has every one of your father's great qualities and who is now given me a second chance with Declan, Chessie and our new addition your carrying."

"WHAT"

Maura and JJ were up beside her on either side as she fainted back on the bed. Maura pointed for JJ to escort the Ambassador out while she rang for the nurse.

"Elizabeth I believe we need to go and let Emily rest."

"She didn't know she was pregnant did she?"

"I don't believe so but it is okay Dr. Isles has her. It will be okay. We'll go find Chessie and maybe take her to the park and you can visit again in the afternoon. I will call you in a little bit with an update."

"Yes if you think that's best then that's what we will do."

"Emily, honey… wake up love."

"What happened?" Dr. Kate asked as she rounded the bed to listen to Emily's lungs.

"I believe she fainted when her mother told her she was pregnant."

"She didn't know?"

"No… it's a long story doctor."

"I am going to have to become this woman's primary with this baby so I can hear this one." She said as Emily was coming around.

"Easy there habibiy"

"You speak Arabic?" The young doctor asked.

"Some but Emily is fluent in it."

"Wow this woman has many talents."

"You have no idea." JJ said coming back into the room looking at Maura and laughing seeing that her friend was coming around.

"What happened?"

"Well Empister you had an over load of the truth mother style from what I hear." Garcia said walking into the room laughing.

"What do you remember?" the doctor asked.

"My mother was acting weird saying really nice things to me and then something about second chances and then…." Her eyes grew wide, "I'm pregnant."

"Yes ma'am you are indeed pregnant. Are you going to faint again on me or just be sick?" The young doctor asked moving the small trash can closer to the bed.

"Neither… Are you sure?"

"Yes you are around four weeks. You will need to rest and have proper nutrition. I will not release you from this hospital until I am sure that both of these things will take place." She said knowing that the woman before her was head strong and a handful.

"I have a child to take care of I can't…"

"You have a wonderful wife and family that will take care of you. I mean it Emily your baby is strong and deserves to see it is beautiful mothers'."

"We aren't… never mind"

"Funny that's the same answer your wife said too. I'll leave you to think and rest."

"Thank you doctor, may I have one of your cards I believe I would very much like you to be her primary. She will need someone who can cut to the chase and isn't afraid of her carrying a gun for a living." Maura said with a grin on her face.

XXXXX

Emily awoke to her family all around her laughing and telling stories of her notorious hospital stays.

"Hey I do not scare the staff. Quit telling my mother lies."

"Emily honey you threatened the doctors before surgery that you carry a gun for a living." JJ said smiling.

"Your point is?"

They all busted out laughing.

"What happened with the take down?"

"Well Agent Prentiss it was a total success thanks to your hard work. That ring has been busted through and through." Rossi said like a proud father.

"Why was O'Malley at my mother's?"

"He had just found out that you were alive and was going to try and pull you out by using your mother and by the way where did you learn to shoot like that?" Morgan asked what they all wanted to know.

"Maura came in, "Some other time gentlemen she needs to rest from shop talk. I need to bathe her and feed her and I believe none of you need or want to stay for that."

"I don't know about the others but I wouldn't mind the show." Morgan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on you before Emily shoots you." Garcia said swatting the man on the shoulder.

"Thank you Garcia I was just about to ask for my Glock." Emily said rolling her eyes at Morgan.

"We will be by in the morning dear Agent Rossi has offered to take us out to dinner tonight. He is a nice man." The Ambassador said kissing Emily on the head.

"Hotch come here."

"Yes Emily."

"Thank you for being a great boss. I understand you more now than ever."

The man smiled not knowing how to respond.

"And tell Rossi if he hurt's my mother I will shoot him."

Maura and JJ cracked up along with Hotch.

"I'll walk you down on that note Hotch." JJ said knowing that Maura needed a moment with Emily alone.

"So you're going to give me a bath?"

"Well a sponge bath you'll have to get well before I can do what I want with you."

"I guess that I'll have to obey doctor's orders then hum?"

"Absolutely"

"I hate doctors."

"Emily… Dr. Kate said I could take you home the day after tomorrow if you were under my care. That means you will have to rest."

Jane walked in after Maura had just finished bathing Emily.

"Jane good you have perfect timing. Did you bring everything?"

"Yes it's all here in the bag."

Maura went over and pulled a Yale t-shirt and sweat pants out as Emily smiled. They got her changed as the nurse brought in her lunch. Emily turned green when the smell hit her.

"Take it away! Please take it away. I'm going to be sick."

Once the tray left the room the woman got a little color back.

"I'm sorry Maura I couldn't."

"Shhh… it's alright."

Maura went over to the bag and pulled out a ginger ale and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed it to her.

Emily looked at the sandwich and tears began flowing down her face, "You remembered."

"I always remember everything about you."

"I love you Maura Isles Prentiss."

Maura smiled and slipped the silver band, she had been wearing since she pulled it from the envelope JJ had given her, on Emily's ring finger, "And I love you Emily Isles Prentiss."

JJ walked back in on the two kissing and looked to Jane, "What did I miss?"

"Well I believe Emily just proposed to Maura or vice versa." She said with a smile on her face.

"That's impossible Jane." Maura said.

"Why?" the two women asked.

Maura and Emily looked at each other and said together, "Because we already are."

 *****Thank you for reading and yes there will be a part four. I just felt this was getting to long so I divided it up. I have decided to let the story do what it wants to.**

 **This part started the end of an outline structure from the TV shows and was totally my thoughts. I hope I have done the characters justice.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed and yes there is still much more to our beloved Emily's past that needs to be revealed like just how she learned to sharp shoot and what about those silver bands. Yes more indeed.**


End file.
